Un fantasma en el Sengoku
by tennyoukai
Summary: Que ocurriría si el OFA,mitad fantasa mitad humano, Danny Phantom, viajara a la época de las guerras civiles de Japón por error? Muchas cosas podrían ocurrir, y nunca se sabe como pueden jugar las hormonas, incluso en una situación como esta.
1. Un lugar desconocido

Bueno, este es el segundo fanfic que publicó, no lo iba a publicar hasta que tuviera mínimo cinco capítulos, pero le prometí a mi alter ego que si me llegaba el internet hoy, porque me cambie de casa y el maldito servició chafa que tengo tardo mucho para que por fin tuviera el internet, publicaría este fic, son 10:40pm, y aquí l primer cap. cuando logre tener mínimo un Review, publicare el segundo cap. Porque si nadie lo lee pues o tendría mucho caso seguirlo, sin más que decir, aquí esta

Desclamier: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos y cada uno son de sus respectivos autores, no recuerdo al creador de Danny Phamton, pero sea quien sea, es de él, no mio. En caso de lo contrario, Kikyo jamás, y digo, JAMAS, hubiera revivido, Kagura no hubiese muerto y tanto el anime como el manga de Inuyasha tendría una gran cantidad de escenas hentai. En caso de Danny Phamtom. Danny les hubiera dicho tanto a sus padres como a toda la ciudad que él era el fantasma que los protegía, o por lo menos alguien se hubiera dado cuenta.

Ubicado después del capitulo 100 de Inuyasha.

Nota: todas las reglas y leyes del lenguaje son sobrepasadas aquí, todos, y digo TODOS, hablan el mismo idioma, aun si son extraterrestres.

Capitulo 1 – Un lugar desconocido.

En Amity Park se encontraba Danny Phamton cenando tranquilamente con su familia y amigos, Sam y Tucker, a quienes había invitado a cenar para después jugar videojuegos y ver una película.

Todos terminaron de cenar y a los tres chicos de catorce años se fueron a la sala a ver la película ¨ResidentEvil 5¨ (si alguien recuerda como se llama avíseme, onegai), cuando escucharon a Jack llamar a Danny.

— Danny quiero limpies el laboratorio, hay mucha basura ahí — dijo mientras tomaba una charola con panecillos de nuez— y si ves un panecillo de nuez, tráemelo.

Últimamente el hombre se había hecho adicto a los panecillos de nuez que preparaba su esposa.

— Vengan chicos —los llamo el mitad fantasma—Después vemos la película, no creo que el laboratorio este tan mal.

Pero se equivoco.

El laboratorio parecía estar de cabeza, como si hubiesen pasado cientos de torbellinos al mismo tiempo.

— Creo que esto tomara más tiempo de lo que espere… —comentó el muchacho, tomando una escoba comenzando a barrer.

— No te preocupes Danny —lo animó— te ayudaremos, ¿Verdad Tucker?

— Claro — tomo su agenda electrónica.

— Ahora. —le quito el aparato y le entrego una escoba.

Lo tres comenzaron a barrer y a acomodar cosas en las mesas como también tirar las cosas inservibles.

— Aun no entiendo para tu papá quiere crear una maquina para viajar en el tiempo y espacio — comentó Sam volteando a ver dicha maquina, la cual era un gran aro de metal, parecido al portal fantasma, pero este no estaba en la pared, si no que este simplemente estaba sobre una base de metal rectangular, y al lado tenia un panel de botones en una mesa igualmente de metal con un gran botón rojo, que servía para que, al oprimirlo, se viajara al lugar y tiempo predeterminado en la pantalla del panel.

— Papá dice que quiere evitar lo de el accidente de Blad —comenzó a explicar el ojiazul— al parecer se siente culpable, tuvo un estúpido sueño donde él le decía ¨Tu eres el culpable¨ —dijo en un tono graciosamente tenebroso.

— ¿Accidente? ¿Te refieres a la vez en que trataron de hacer el primer portal fantasma? —cuestiono Tucker.

El pelinegro asintió y se acercó a la maquina.

— Quinientos años, ¡Japon! —Exclamó sorprendido— creí que era por el problema de Blad, pero últimamente, desde que Jaz trajo ese libro sobre el Sengoku Jidai, o algo así, papá se ha interesado mucho en el, tal parece que había criaturas mitológicas con poderes sobre naturales, pura mitología.

— ¿Y tu como sabes todo eso? — preguntó Sam.

— Trata de respirar con todos los libros que encontró papá en la biblioteca, y no solo eso, también audio libros, los pone a todo volumen, para que todos aprendamos, ¨Aprender alimenta el cerebro¨ —imito la voz de su progenitor.

— Jajajaja —se rieron sus amigos.

— Amigo, con tu padre nunca se sabe —agregó Tucker.

En ese momento Tucker se recargo del botón que abría el portal fantasma, haciendo que se abrirá y saliera un fantasma con apariencia de ´´hada´´, una mujer con alas que parecían ser de mariposa, y se paro frente a Danny.

— Yo soy armonía —Exclamo el ser— ¡He venido a dominar este mundo, convertiré a todos en mi legión de seres fantásticos! ¡Y comenzare por ustedes! —Los señalo y sacó una esferita azul de, al parecer, el tamaño de un ojo, y señaló hacia donde estaba Danny, lanzando una lucecita azul, pero Danny al percatarse lo esquivó — ¡Quédate quieto!

— Eres muy bonita, pero no creo dejarme hechizar por ti —se transformo y lanzo energía de sus manos atacando a la chica, quien lo esquivo rápidamente.

— Niño tonto, nadie puede acabar con migo — e imitó su ataque haciéndo que Daniel chocar contra el tablero de la maquina del tiempo. El golpe fue algo fuerte, a tal punto, que se transformo nuevamente en humano.

— ¡Auch! Tienes mucha fuerza. ¡Tucker el termo! —le pidió, siendo escuchado y obedecido de inmediato.

Tucker apuntó hacia el fantasma y el termo comenzó a succionarlo.

— ¡Nadie puede vencerme! ¡Volveré...! —y terminó de ser tragado por el termo.

Se levanto recargándose del tablero, pero por error se sostuvo sobre el gran botón rojo y lo oprimió.

— ¡Diablos! — y la maquina comenzó a encender.

De momento, en la maquina de tiempo y espacio, como la bautizo Jack, se abrió un portal azul, cubriendo toda el interior de la circunferencia, que comenzó a succionarlos.

— Si el portal nos traga, ¿A dónde iremos? — exclamó Sam, quien estaba agarrada del portal fantasma.

— ¡Seguramente a Japón! ¡Quinientos años en el pasado! —le respondió gritando, a causa de las ráfagas de viento que causaba el portal, estaba casi por completo dentro de la maquina, solo quedaba libre desde su cintura hacia arriba.

— ¡No! —Se preocupo Tucker— ahí no hay tecnología — el chico estaba sosteniéndose con una mano de una mesa que se encontraba clavada al suelo, para su suerte.

— Olvida lo de la tecnología. ¿Cómo regresaremos? — cuestionó Sam.

— No lo se —agregó Danny— papá ni siquiera a terminado la maquina, dice que le falta resistencia, que si transporta a alguien probablemente se destruya por la energía que ¡necesitaaaaaaaa! — gritó, siendo completamente llevado por el portal.

— ¡Danny! ¡No! —y se soltó Sam, siendo igualmente jalada por la maquina.

— ¡Chicos! ¡No me dejen solo! —exclamo Tucker.

Ese momento llegaron los padres de Danny junto con Jazz.

— ¡¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Maddy.

— ¡Danny encendió el portal por accidente! —contestó Tucker. — ¡Noooooooo! —y su mano se soltó, dejando al portal llevárselo.

Después de llevarse a Tucker el portal hizo explosión, dejando trozos de metal por todo el laboratorio.

Ooo/ooO

En el Sengoku Jidai se encontraba el peculiar grupo buscador de fragmentos comiendo tranquilamente después de haber destruido a un yôkai, un ogro, que los había atacado mientras pescaban algunos (valga la redundancia) pescados para comer.

Se encontraban en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, ella se encontraba en una aldea vecina haciendo un exorcismo, razón por la cual no había otra cosa para comer. Kagome había intentado ir a su época por más sopa instantánea y demás cosas para comer, pero Inuyasha no la dejo.

Después de asarlos, comenzaron a comer.

— Ese ogro era muy débil —mencionó Inuyasha, mientras comía rápidamente su pescado.

De repente una fuerte ventisca se sintió y frente a ellos se abrió un portal azul, expulsando a tres jóvenes.

— ¡Maldición! — exclamó Danny — ¿Y ahora como vamos a regresar?

— Es el portal de tu padre, tú dinos —dijo Sam.

— Ejem…— los interrumpió Miroku.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — les habló Shippo.

— Danny… —Habló Tucker — ¡¿que es eso? —señaló un yôkai que se acercaba hacia ellos.

— ¡Inuyasha es el ogro! —gritó Kagome mientras tomaba su arco y apuntaba con una flecha.

— Qué… ¿Qué clase de fantasma es ese? —vio como Kagome lanzaba la flecha y el ogro perdía un brazo.

— Era muy débil para ser verdad —Inuyasha saco su espada.

Lanzo el viento cortante y el monstruo cayo hecho pedazos.

— Este tiene un olor diferente… entonces el otro era una ilusión — envaino la espada de nuevo y volteo a los recién llegados.

— Ahora quiero saber —dijo el hanyô— ¿Quienes son ustedes y como es que llegaron aquí de esa forma?

— Verán —comenzó a explicar Danny— Mi padre hizo una maquina del tiempo y…

— ¿Qué es una maquina del tiempo? —lo interrumpió Sango.

— Ya sabes, una maquina del tiempo, esa que sirve para viajar en el tiempo… —explico Sam como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

— Señorita Kagome creo que esto le corresponde a usted —dijo Miroku.

— Si. Tal parece que ellos vienen de mi época.

Danny no pudo evitar mirarla, traía una falda bastante corta, no era muy común ver a chicas con ese tipo de faldas en Amity Park.

La miro de arriba a abajo, estaba bastante bien, tenía un rostro que hipnotizaría a cualquiera, era algo alta, al menos más que el, y un cuerpo bien definido, le recordaba un poco a Paulina, pero ella era más bonita incluso que Paulina.

— ¿De donde provienen?

— Somos de Amity Park —respondió Sam.

— ¿Esa ciudad es estadounidense cierto? —.

— S…Si. ¿De verdad estamos en el Sengoku Jidai? —hablo Danny saliendo de su trance.

— Si, la época de las guerras civiles, Japón, quinientos años en el pasado —les aclaro la pelinegra.

— ¡Wow! Entonces tu padre si sabía lo que hacía —menciono Tucker.

— Si, ¿Pero como vamos a regresar? —preguntó Sam.

— No lo se — fue la única respuesta de Danny para volver a ver a la quinceañera.

— Tal vez puedan pasar por el pozo —menciono Shippo.

— Claro

— ¿Pozo? ¿Qué pozo? — Sam se preocupo.

¿Qué tan confiables podrían ser esas personas?

— Cerca de aquí hay un pozo, hecho con las ramas de un árbol que vive miles de años, es un árbol del tiempo, el permite que puedas ir de esta época al futuro —informo Kagome.

— ¿Podrían llevarnos hasta el? —pidió Tucker.

— Claro.

Caminaron por unos minutos todos en silencio hasta llegar a su objetivo.

— Bien, este es el pozo, saltan hacia adentro y llegan a la otra época.

— ¿Y como sabemos que esto es seguro y no es algún tipo de trampa? — Sam se había vuelto algo desconfiada desde aquel incidente con las plantas.

— Bueno, si quieren puedo saltar yo primero y traer algo de mi casa como prueba —propuso Kagome.

— Me parece bien yo…—comenzó Sam

— ¡No! Yo le creo —la interrumpió Danny.

Esto sorprendió un poco a sus amigos, ya que hacia apenas unos minutos acababan de conocer a esas personas

— No lo se Danny…. ¿No creer que deberíamos hacer una prueba? ¿Como que traiga algo de su casa?— menciono Tucker.

— Bueno, si ella se ofreció a algo así es por que es verdad —algo le decía que podía confiar en esa chica, tal vez era su hermosa apariencia, pero no podía desconfiar de ella, si en vez de pozo hubiera dicho risco el habría saltado aun así.

—Esta bien, pero si algo nos ocurre es tu culpa —agrego Sam.

— Hay una escalera, pueden bajar por ahí, en caso de que no puedan pasar por el pozo.

Los tres adolescentes comenzaron a bajar, primero Danny, luego Sam y al final Tucker, llegaron hasta abajo pero nada sucedió, seguían viendo el cielo azul sobre ellos.

— ¡¿Hay algún tipo de interruptor? —grito la gótica en busca de información.

— ¡Suban y les explicare!

Los muchachos emprendieron el viaje de regreso a la superficie subiendo por las escaleras por las cuales anteriormente habían bajado, subiendo en el mismo orden e que bajaron, primero Danny, luego Sam y al final Tucker.

Una vez arriba los ayudaron a salir de pozo y Kagome comenzó a explicarles.

— Se supone que deberían llegar al otro mundo en cuanto entraran al pozo, pero tal parece que no pueden pasar a través de el. ¿De que forma dijeron que llegaron aquí?

— Bueno, mi padre construyo una maquina del tiempo, para arreglar un suceso del pasado, le causo un accidente a un amigo suyo, y quería cambiar lo que ocurrió, pero nos ocurrió un incidente y terminamos transportándonos aquí.

— Bien… probablemente debe ser por eso que no pueden pasar…

— Tendríamos que esperar a que vengan por nosotros — sugirió Tucker.

— No tenemos otra opción. La máquina se usa por coordenadas, entonces creo que deberíamos esperar en el lugar en donde llegamos.

Ooo/ooO

— ¡Jack! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer? Mi bebe esta quien sabe donde solo, sin nadie que lo cuide, desprotegido, ¡ni siquiera tiene un suéter! —Maddie entro en pánico.

— Tranquila, solo tenemos que arreglar la maquina del tiempo —él también estaba preocupado, pero en ese momento lo más sensato era arreglar el aparato para poder ir a buscarlos.

— ¡Pero mírala! ¡Esta totalmente destruida! —la mujer comenzó a llorar.

— No hay ningún problema, si la construimos desde cero podemos volverla a construir.

— ¡Pero nos tomo tres meses! ¡No puedo dejar a Danny ahí por tres meses!.

— Maddie, nos tomo tres meses con investigaciones y búsquedas, ahora que ya tenemos todo lo necesario podremos trabajas más rápido —abrazó a su esposa.

— Papá tiene razón, todos ayudaremos —ofreció Jazz.

— ¡¿Que estamos esperando? —Se apresuró la castaña— hay que comenzar.

— Tenemos que comprar estos materiales — Jack sacó una lista.

Los tres salieron de la casa rápidamente en la camioneta Phamton.

Ooo/ooO

Todos se encontraban comiendo, por suerte cuando regresaron a la cabaña la anciana Kaede ya se encontraba ahí, la cual les hizo un estofado de verduras.

— Entonces ustedes son de América ¿Cierto? —pregunto Kagome cunado termino de comer.

— Si —afirmo Sam.

— Puedo ver que tienen un objeto metálico en sus manos —comentó Miroku— ¿Qué es?

— No se si deba decirles. Danny ¿Tu que crees? — llamó al muchacho el cual se encontraba viendo fijamente a Kagome.

— ¿Eh? Si claro… Perdón ¿Qué me dijiste?

— Sobre el uso del termo ¿Crees que debamos decirles?

— Claro.

— Bien. Este es un termo, se utiliza para capturar fantasmas.

— ¿Porque no mejor darles el descanso eterno? —Kagome recordó lo sucedido con Mayu, la pequeña niña que ayudo, en realidad no era mala, solo estaba molesta y triste.

— Porque a esos fantasmas solo se les puede regresar a otra dimensión, a la que denominan zona fantasma.

— Entiendo.

— Entonces ¿Ahí adentro hay un fantasma? —Shippo tomo el objeto en sus manos.

— Si, lo atrapamos antes de llegar aquí — agrego Danny.

Kagome observo a los tres chicos, parecían confundidos, pero parecían de confianza, pero se dio cuenta de algo, ellos acababan de llegar a una época desconocida, un mundo que desconocían por completo, al igual que ella cuando llegó a esa época, no podía dejarlos desamparados, podrían ser devorados por yôkais, y dudaba que ellos pudieran defenderse, aunque el hecho de que tuvieran un ser sobre natural en ese termo le daba un poco de curiosidad, talvez les preguntaría después, pero por ahora, les ayudaría para que tuvieran donde quedarse.

—Ahora que lo pienso, no tienen donde quedarse ¿Qué tal si se quedan aquí mientras se resuelve esto? — sugirió Kagome.

— No lo se ¿Ustedes que piensan chicos? — Sam sabía que era verdad, pero acababan de conocer a esas personas, no podían arriesgarse mucho.

— Claro —afirmaron los dos muchachos al unísono.

Pensar que acababan de llegar a ese lugar y ya tenían ayuda de ese amable de muchacha y sus amigos, solo logró que Danny se afianzara más de ella, y se diera cuenta que era una muchacha muy linda y amable, causándole una sensación extraña, como cuando veía a Paulina, pero más grande y fuerte.

— Desde que llegamos una duda asalto mi mente — se levantó Tucker — Esas que tiene ahí el muchacho ¿Son orejas?

Fin del cap.

Wow, no tengo ni la menor idea de como diablos se me ocurrió juntarlos, digo, un día estaba a eso de las 4 de la mañana viendo televisión y vino a mi mente, y no pude evitar escribirlo, Kami si que esta intentando darme algo que hacer en mi tiempo libre, cosa que ya casi no tengo, pero bueh, que se le puede hacer.

Dejen review, díganme que opinan sobre el haber juntado a Danny Phamtom y a Inuyasha.

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Bueno?

¿Malo?

¿Muy malo?

¿Horrible?

¿Quieren matarme?

Ayúdenme a mejorar, díganme sobre mis faltas de ortografía, sobre mi mala redacción, quiero mejorar, onegai, se aceptan críticas buenas y malas, incluso si dicen que soy basura, lo acepto.

Cuídense!

Mata ne!


	2. Expriencias no muy agradables

**AVISO: POR FAVOR, SI ESTAS LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA, PASATE POR MI PERFIL.**

Buenas tardes, días, noches, mis queridas lectoras, véanme aquí tratando de continuar este fic, no me hacia a la idea, hasta que, mientras hacia tarea, me llego como un relámpago que golpeaba mi cabeza (alabanza al rayo!). Bueno, sin mas que decir, he aquí el capitulo.

Desclamier:

Desclamier: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos y cada uno son de sus respectivos autores, no recuerdo al creador de Danny Phamton, pero sea quien sea, es de él, no mio. En caso de lo contrario, Kikyô jamás, y digo, JAMÁS, hubiera revivido, Kagura no hubiese muerto y tanto el anime como el manga de Inuyasha tendría una gran cantidad de escenas hentai. En caso de Danny Phantom. Danny les hubiera dicho tanto a sus padres como a toda la ciudad que él era el fantasma que los protegía, o por lo menos alguien se hubiera dado cuenta.

Capitulo 2 - Experiencias no muy agradables.

—Esas que tiene ahí el muchacho ¿Son orejas? —Se escuchó la pregunta de Tucker.

— Será algún tipo de cosplayer —Sugirió Danny, ahora que lo veía bien, tanto el como el pequeño niño tenían unas ¨pequeñas¨ peculiaridades que no eran realmente comunes.

— ¿Eres un fantasma? —cuestionó Tucker con total normalidad.

— No —fue Shippô el primero en contestar, pues los demás no sabían si estaba bien comenzara hablar sobre los ¨secretos¨ de hanyô, apenas se estaban conociendo— es que Inuyasha es un hanyô.

Un golpe en seco se escuchó.

— ¡Kagome! ¡Me pegó! —lloró el kitsune, mientras se sobaba el chipote que se le había hecho en la cabeza.

— ¡Inuyasha! ¡Osuwari! —gritó la pelinegra, castigando al chico y mandándolo al suelo.

Ante lo sucedido, los tres adolescentes recién llegados solo pudieron sorprenderse, parecía un perrito obedeciendo a su amo, pero un poco más… rudo.

— Kagome ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa? — levanto la cara del suelo el medio demonio.

— Pero… que fue… ¿Lo que pasó? —fue lo único que dijeron los tres muchachos americanos.

Ante esto, todo el grupo recordó que los tres chicos eran de la época moderna, y que ellos desconocían por completo lo que ocurría.

Mientras estos tres jóvenes, tan solo se miraban entre si y trataban de encontrar una solución lógica a lo que acababan de ver.

Entonces Kagome cayó en cuenta de que ellos no sabían nada de lo que estaba pasando ahí, eran de otra época, e incluso otro país, tendrían que explicarles lo que pasaba, o al menos intentarlo, para que no se sintieran tan ajenos a aquella situación, no sabía cuanto tiempo se quedarían, pero solo eran unos niños (claro, hay una gran diferencia, tu tienes 15 y ellos 14), creía poder confiar en ellos.

— Bueno, verán, como les explico… Inuyasha tiene un collar, el morado que trae, es un rosario, este collar tiene un conjuro, que permite que cuando yo diga una única palabra, él sea arrastrado junto con el rosario al suelo —intentó explicar la azabache.

Los tres chicos trataban de procesar la información, y en ese preciso momento llegó un aldeano, entrando apresuradamente a la cabaña.

— ¡Anciana Kaede! —exclamó, se notaba temeroso, asustado, estaba sudando debido al esfuerzo que debió haber hecho par llegar ahí, probablemente por correr— los guerreros están aquí… —dijo en un susurro, así es como se les conocía en la aldea e igualmente en aldeas vecinas, se sabía lo fuertes que eran, y que ellos buscaban a Naraku para acabar con él— ¡Hay yôkais esta atacando la aldea! —recordó rápidamente la razón por la que estaba ahí.

Todos se levantaron y salieron corriendo, ante esto, Sam, Tucker y Danny no supieron que hacer, si quedarse ahí o salir con ellos, con la incertidumbre de que podría pasar si se quedaban ahí solos pero más que nada curiosidad, salieron corriendo tras ellos, tratando se seguirles el paso, pues tardaron en reaccionar.

Cuando llegaron a donde estaban, se dieron cuenta que en realidad no estaban tan alejados de ellos, pues se percataron como observaban las circunstancias en las que se encontraba la aldea, y la escena los horrorizó.

Ante ellos, aunque no eran muchas, había varias personas muertas, por desangrado, mutiladas, sin un brazo, una pierna o la cabeza, dieron algunos pasos hacía atrás inconscientemente, la escena que estaban presenciando era asquerosa, pero sobre todo, era traumática, no importaba cuantos fantasmas habían acabado, cuantas veces habían luchado o contra quienes, nunca habían presenciado algo así, algo tan terrible, no querían mirar, pero sus cuerpos no respondían, no podían moverse, habían quedado en shock.

Ooo/ooO

Mientras tanto, con nuestro grupo de recolectores de fragmentos, Kagome Y Sango ayudaban a algunos heridos, e igualmente Shippô las ayudaba a transportarlos a un lugar seguro, comenzaron a curarlos, limpiando sus heridas, ya que habían llevado el botiquín cuando salieron de la cabaña.

Inuyasha estaba más ocupado peleando con un yôkai, eran 5 ogros, pero eran demasiado grandes como para acabar rápido con ellos, pues tan siquiera con el que estaba, le era un poco difícil por los ataques que le lanzaba con sus manos colosales (N/A: hay siempre quise usar esa palabra! XD), hasta que le dio un fuerte manotazo, que logro esquivar, pero fue tan fuerte que su mano lo resintió por un par de segundos, dándole tiempo a Inuyasha para lanzar el viento cortante y así eliminarlo, siendo sus restos esparcidos por el lugar.

Pero antes de que Inuyasha se percatara, otro de los grandes ogros se encontraba detrás de él, y estaba a punto de atacarlo, el peli plateado percibió su olor, pero al darse la vuelta era demasiado tarde, no le daría tiempo de esquivarlo, mínimo sería lanzado fuertemente hacía algún lugar un poco alejado de la aldea, dejando a Sango y Miroku solos en la batalla, y desprotegida a la azabache. Ante este pensamiento, se aterró, no podía dejarla desprotegida. Todo aquello pasó en una milésima de segundo por su mente, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar una luz rosada se acercó al ogro pulverizándolo al instante.

El chico volteó su rostro en dirección de donde salió la flecha y pudo ver a Kagome aun con el arco tensado, quien le sonrió en cuento cruzaron sus miradas, él le devolvió la sonrisa, y así se quedaron por un momento.

Mirándose.

Sonriéndose.

Y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, ya era la tercera vez que eso pasaba, de repente, por alguna razón, ellos se quedaban mirando el uno al otro, y se perdían en la mirada del otro, después de la pelea con Garamaru esas situaciones eran muy comunes.

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó, sacándolos de su ensoñación, una niña estaba siendo atacada por uno de los tres ogros que quedaban, estaba a punto de ser tragada por el, cuando se vio a Miroku absorber al yôkai con su agujero negro. Kagome corrió hacia la niña y se aseguró que estuviera bien, para después llevarla a donde estaba Shippô.

Al ver esto, Inuyasha decidió que lo mejor sería que terminaran con esos ogros de una buena vez, así busco a los dos restantes con la mirada, que para su gusto estaban juntos, así que podría acabar con ambos de un solo ataque.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacía ellos y lanzo el viento cortante, pero los vio saltar esquivando el ataque. Bufó fastidiado, y los vio aproximarse a él, gritándole cosas como ``maldito hanyô``, ``como se te ocurre atracarnos`` ``estábamos a punto de comer`` y ``ahora morirás``.

El medio demonio solo sonrió con arrogancia, atacándolos con algo más fuerte esta vez, el Bakuryuha, y los yôkais terminaron como el primer ogro que en hanyô destruyó, destrozados y esparcidos sus restos por el campo de batalla.

Una vez con los ogros exterminados, Inuyasha guardó su espada y caminó hacía la cabaña donde se encontraba Kagome, esta curaba a un hombre, a quien le habían rasgado el abdomen, no quiso interrumpirla, y examino el campo de batalla, buscando algún indicio de peligro, pero no vio ni tampoco olió nada peligroso, pero si encontró los olores de los tres chicos que habían llegado de la época de Kagome.

No los vio por ningún lugar, así que decidió buscarlos, dirigiéndose a donde estaba más concentrado su olor.

Los encontró en la entrada de la aldea, estaban inmóviles, y se preguntó el porque se quedaban ahí sin hacer nada.

Se acercó a ellos, y se dio cuenta que ni siquiera parpadeaban.

— Oigan ¿Qué es lo que les pasa?— les cuestionó pues ninguno movía ni un solo músculo.

Podía oler el miedo en ellos, la desesperación, casi podía oler las lagrimas, los vio por unos momentos y no podía pensar en porque estaban así, malditos humanos, si no reaccionaban rápido tendría que hacerlos reaccionar por las malas.

Pero mientras pensaba lo anterior, los tres cayeron desmayados, cayendo hacía atrás.

Inuyasha tan solo los miró, y decidió que tendría que llevarlos a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, no podía dejarlos ahí, Kagome se molestaría con el y lo mandaría una vez más al suelo. El único problema estaba, en como los llevaría a los tres, admitía que tenía mucha fuerza, pero sería un poco difícil, ya que eran tres adolescente un poco más bajos que Kagome, y por lo tanto tendría que dejar mínimo a uno solo para después regresar por el, y cualquiera que dejara correría el riesgo de devorado por cualquier yôkai.

Mientras se debatía en quien llevar primero, apareció Shippô, quien llego corriendo.

— Inuyasha, estas aquí, Kagome te estaba buscando —el niño se percato de los chicos desmayados— ¿Qué les pasó? ¿No me digas que a ellos también los golpeaste animal? Y por lo que veo muy duro —dedujo el kitsune.

— ¡Claro que no Shippô! Cuando llegue se desmayaron… —dudoso de la razón aún— Pero hay que llevarlos a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, y tu puedes ayudarme en eso.

— ¿A sí? ¿Y como?

— Llévate a la chica y yo me llevó a los otros dos.

Shippô asintió y entre los dos los transportaron hacía la aldea de la vieja sacerdotisa.

Ooo/ooO

Kagome se encontraba curando a un pequeño niño, que se había hecho un corto algo profundo en la pierna, mientras intentaba huir de los ogros, le paso un algodón con alcohol y le puso a venda.

— Listo pequeño Keishin, ahora estarás bien —le sonrió de forma dulce.

— Gracias miko Kagome —le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Kagome disfrutaba de curar a los heridos, le hacía sentirse bien saber que podía ayudar, y este tipo de cosas eran su recompensa cuando veía a los niños felices.

— Muchas gracias señorita Kagome —le agradeció la madre del niño, mientas cargaba a su pequeño.

— No es nada, cuídelo mucho, cámbiele mañana las vendas, y cuídense mucho — le dio una venda a la señora y la vio partir, había sido el último niño, y herido, ahora podía buscar a Inuyasha, y a Shippô, quien no regresó cuando lo mando buscar a Inuyasha.

Se levantó y vio a Sango y Miroku, quienes no habían sufrido de ninguna herida, deba gracias al hecho de que sus amigos y su amado ojidorado estuvieran sanos y salvos.

Guardó las vendas en el botiquín y salió la cabaña en la que se encontraba, observó el resto de las casas, había pocas destruidas, solo eran tres, y en la que se encontraba hace un momento era de una familia, que desgraciadamente había perdido la vida, al parecer eran 3 hijos y los padres, y tuvieron el infortunio de ser los primeros en ser atacados.

Caminó tranquilamente hasta encontrarse en las afueras de la aldea, en dirección a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, tal vez Inuyasha estaba allá, ya que Shippô tampoco había regresado.

Observó el campo de batalla, y también a las personas que ahí se encontraban mutiladas, pobres aldeanos desafortunados, tuvieron muy mala suerte… pero al menos habían llegado a tiempo para evita más muertes.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba a unos metros de la cabaña, y apresuro un poco el paso, una vez llegada a la cabaña se dio cuenta del pequeño incidente que había ocurrido.

— ¡¿Que pasó aquí? —exclamó sorprendida.

— No tengo ni la menor idea Kagome, cuando llegue a la entrada de la aldea ellos estaban ahí sin moverse y después se desmayaron —dijo con fastidio Inuyasha.

— Si, y cuando llegue con el me pidió que lo ayudara a traerlos, por eso ya no regrese —agregó el pequeño zorrito.

—Bueno, lo mejor será esperar a que despierten para saber que les pasó —y se sentó junto al hanyô, olvidando por un momento lo ocurrido durante la pelea, cosa en la que el ojidorado no dejaba de pensar, ya que al instante se sentir su aroma tan cerca se tenso, y se sonrojo levemente.

Por alguna razón, su presencia, su olor, su tacto, su cercanía lo estaba volviendo loco, no sabía que le estaba sucediendo, y eso le estaba pasando desde que habían estado en el bosque de ilusiones de Garamaru. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, e incluso en una ocasión se la había dicho. Recordaba cada palabra que había dicho, no fue exactamente una gran conversación, y tampoco le había dicho gran cosa, pero si había causado un pequeño ''avance'', por decirlo así, en su relación, pues ahora ya no peleaban tanto, y así había sido su ultima semana, desde hacía ya 7 días que habían hablado, y con solo mirarse se perdían en la mirada del otro.

_Flash Back_

Ya había pasado un día desde el incidente con Garamaru, y ahora se encontraban acampando junto al bosque, cerca se encontraba un río, y se había acabado el agua, así que Kagome e Inuyasha habían decidido ir por agua.

Esa noche era luna nueva, así que en ese momento, el hermoso peli plateado se había convertido en un, no menos hermoso, hombre humano.

Una vez que llegaron al río, comenzaron a llenar las botellas.

— Kagome —la llamo el ahora ojiazul.

— Dime Inuyasha.

— Yo… no sé que hubiera pasado si algo te hubiese ocurrido —le comentó, dejando a la chica estática en su lugar, sin creer las palabras que él estaba diciendo.

No sabía de donde habían salido esas palabras, pero ahora que lo estaba diciendo no se detendría.

— Cuando estábamos ahí, tuve miedo, miedo de quedarme solo, miedo de que ustedes murieran, pero sobre todo, miedo a perderte... —se sonrojó, mirando hacía un lado.

— Inuyasha… —y para cuando el aludido se dio cuenta, ella lo estaba abrazando, y él lo correspondió, sintiendo el cálido contacto de ella, y comenzando a sentirse extraño, a tener deseos hacer algo más con ella, aspiro su aroma para intentar relajarse recordando como lo podía hipnotizar, sin darse cuenta, le dio un beso en el lóbulo de oreja, y la sintió temblar, dio uno más en su mejilla, y así hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios.

Seguido, al quedar frente a sus labios, sintió como sus alientos se mezclaban, se acercó lentamente, a pocos milímetros de que sus labios hicieran contacto. Pero de pronto se escuchó como unos arbustos se movían fuertemente, haciendo que se separaran rápidamente.

De ahí, se vio salir un pequeño conejo, que solo cruzo hasta otro arbusto, y lo perdieron de vista.

— Cr…Creo que será mejor que llevemos el agua —dijo Kagome tomando algunas de las botellas y dándoselas a Inuyasha, quien la recibió para después ver como ella tomaba el resto, y regresaron al campamento.

_Fin flash back._

Desde aquel día, no podían evitar sonrojarse con tan solo mirarse, al recordar aquel momento que al parecer había quedado en el olvido. Pero aun así, desde hacía algún tiempo no podía dejar de pensar en ella, ansiando poder pasar más tiempo con ella, poder tener más derechos que cualquier otro macho sobre ella, y casi era así, pero como un buen cobarde no le había dicho nada.

Después de unos minutos llegaron Sango y Miroku, e igualmente sorprendidos por el asunto preguntaron por lo sucedido, recibiendo la misma respuesta que Kagome.

Ooo/ooO

Habían Pasado ya unas horas desde que se habían desmayado, para ser exactos tres y quince minutos, y ellos aún no despertaban, Inuyasha comenzaba a impacientarse, pues todo ese tiempo habían permanecido casi en silencio, a excepción de cuando tuvieron que explicar que había ocurrido.

De repente, se vio a Danny comenzar a quejarse, en señal de que estaba comenzando a despertar, todos se acercaron a él, esperando a que abriera los ojos.

El chico se quejo y abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose de frente con Kagome, quedando embelesado al instante y con una sonrisa de tonto.

— Kagome — fue lo único que pronunció en su estado de ensueño.

— ¿Danny? —Recordó el nombre por el que lo habían llamado sus amigos— ¿Estas bien?

Pero el muchacho recordó rápidamente la razón por la que se había desmayado y abrazó a la chica efusivamente por el cuello, recargando su rostro en su hombro.

— ¿Qué… ¿Qué ocurre? —se puso nerviosa la azabache, pues no era muy común que un chico la abrazara así, cuando Inuyasha la abrazaba se sentía feliz y reconfortada y…

Momento…

Volteó a ver a Inuyasha y se dio cuenta, tenía el fleco cubriendo sus ojos, pudo sentir como su yôki aumentaba, parecía molesto, y supuso porque era, y no pudo evitar sentirse contenta, pues le agradaba saber que se ponía celoso, eso le demostraba que tenía una oportunidad, y que podría ser correspondida.

Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no pudo reaccionar hasta que se dio cuenta que Inuyasha estaba caminando lenta pero decididamente hacía ellos, y comenzó a hacer crujir sus dedos, preparando sus garras.

Kagome trató de separarse de Danny, pero el chico no la soltaba, comenzó a entrar en pánico, Inuyasha peleaba con Kôga, pero el joven lobo era un yôkai, en cambio el niño que ahora la abrazaba era un humano, un sensible y débil humano que podría ser terriblemente dañado por las garras que el hanyô poseía, o hasta morir en un instante.

Con más insistencia trato de alejarlo, comenzando a empujarlo, si no la soltaba se arrepentiría, si bien Inuyasha no había lastimado algún humano que se acercara a ella, como Akitoki, había sido por que ninguno la había abrazado de esa forma, y parecía que planeaba no soltarla.

Intentando no lastimarlo lo aventó, haciéndolo caer al suelo con un quejido. Y corrió hacia el hanyô para intentar calmarlo.

— ¡Inuyasha! —Lo llamó, tomándolo por los hombros— por favor, tranquilo.

Pero no reaccionaba, simplemente se quedo quieto. Kagome tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo alzo, permitiendo ver sus hermosos ojos, y notó como sus pupilas se comenzaban a tornar un azul brillante.

— Inuyasha, todo esta bien, tranquilízate, no ha pasado nada malo —lo miró fijamente con dulzura.

Ante esto, vio como los ojos del hanyô volvían lentamente a la normalidad.

— Kagome... ¿Qué es lo que pasó? —la miró confundido. Solo recordaba haberse molestado mucho al ver al niño tonto abrazándola, y después como un aroma de felicidad emanaba de la chica, para después ponerse todo negro.

— No estoy muy segura… te estabas convirtiendo en demonio, pero que bueno que ya estés bien —volvió a sonreírle, pero esta vez con alegría.

Enseguida la joven recordó que había dejado a Danny tirado en el suelo, y se volteó rápidamente a verlo, encontrándolo sentado en el suelo, mientras abrazaba sus rodillas.

Todos se acercaron rápidamente a verlo, pues el chico estaba temblando.

— ¿Qué es lo que paso? — volvió a cuestionarlo Kagome, arrodillándose para quedar a su altura.

El mitad fantasma solo alzo el rostro y la vio por unos segundos, abrazándola de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez por la cintura aun temblando.

— Sa… Sangre… —susurró.

Y de repente comenzó a despertar Sam, quien al abrir los ojos lanzó un sonoro gritó, recordando todo lo que había visto, y tomando la misma posición que Danny tenía momentos antes de que este abrazara a Kagome. Pero esta comenzó a llorar aun en la posición.

Sango se acercó a ella, pobres chicos, que les habría ocurrido como para ponerlos así.

— Tranquila, todo está bien ¿Qué fue lo que les ocurrió? — la chica alzó igualmente el rostro y comenzó a buscar por todos lados con la mirada de forma desesperada, pero tras unos minutos de búsqueda sin éxito, regreso a su posición anterior, volviendo a llorar desconsoladamente.

Sango aun más preocupada, la tomó por el hombro y comenzó a moverla suavemente.

— No pasa nada, tranquila. Por favor, dinos que ocurrió. —pidió.

— Yo… yo… tengo mied…miedo… perso… personas… mutiladas — musitó entrecortadamente por el llanto y el miedo.

Ahí entendieron todo, al ser de la época de Kagome no podían ver tanta sangre, no estaban acostumbrándoos a ese tipo de cosas, y probablemente aquella había sido demasiado para sus jóvenes e inocentes mentes.

Trataron de tranquilizarlos, después de veinte minutos, tal vez treinta, lograron su objetivo, dejando los chicos comiendo un poco del estofado hecho anteriormente, ya que con el ataque yôkai no habían tenido tiempo de comer.

Una hora después de que despertaran sus amigos, Tucker despertó de golpe, temblando y muy agitado, al parecer había tenido pesadillas con lo que vieron, así que, al igual que a Danny y Sam, tuvieron que tranquilizarlo, para después dejarlo comiendo junto a sus amigos.

Worales… ya termine el segundo cap... Aunque siento que el hacer llorar así a Sam fue un poco… diferente a la Sam que todos conocemos, ya saben, ella aguanta mucho, y pues como que la hice más sensible…

Sugoi, pensé que no tendría ni un Review, pero en vista que su hubo, pues les presento la continuación, agradezco a quienes me dejaron Review

Ikuykagome.- Gracias por el Review, muñeca, eres un amor (?) ahí nos leemos.

Luffyame.- Gracias por tu Review, espero que continúes leyendo.

rocio e-chan.- sobre lo d Danny… lo he estado pensando mucho, pero es una sorpresa, quiero que Inu se ponga celosito XD, y pues no sabes como me emocione por tu Review. Aquí la conti, espero que la disfrutes.

pau5001.- Gracias por tu Review, aquí esta la continuación.

Ok. Iré actualizando aproximadamente cada semana, por tiempo, tal vez ahorita que empiecen mis vacaciones pueda ser dos veces por semana…

Tennyoukai se despide

Cuídense!

Mata ne!


	3. Aprendiendo sobre la época feudal

¡Hola mundo!

Si, me fui eones, pero la inspiración decidió irse a otro lado, y aunque ya tengo la idea para este, todavía esta recia a permanecer conmigo, pero haré todo lo posible.

Desclamier:

Los personajes no son míos, he intentado por todos los métodos quedármelos, pero Rumiko siempre me descubre, y a Butch Harman solo se los pedí prestados, eso si, ya me conocía por intentos fallidos de cuando tenía 10 años de robar a Danny, pero fracase.

N/A: Estoy segura de que se podrá notar algo de OOC, pero lamento decir que así me han salido las palabras, y no las cambiaría por nada, pero si lo notan, por favor mis más sinceras disculpas en caso de que no sea su agrado. Queda advertido. _

Capitulo 3 – Aprendiendo sobre la época feudal. Un pequeño inconveniente se presenta.

Ya era de noche, todos se encontraban cenando, ya el incidente de la tarde parecía olvidado. A pesar de ya haber pasado TODA una tarde juntos, entre ambos grupos todavía no había suficiente confianza como para hablar de forma amena, así todos estaban en silencio.

Una vez que termino la cena, el fuego se hizo muy interesante, llamando la atención de todos de forma insistente, pues carecían de algún otro tema a tratar.

Pasó un rato, y entonces Danny volvió a mirar a Kagome, esta vez, tratando de poder notar más detalles en ella.

(N/A: Si, ya se, me dirán que como chingo con el tema de Danny observando a Kagome que como tonto enamorado, pero tiene mucho que ver).

Observó con detenimiento su cabello, oscuro como la noche, con un ligero aire azulado, se notaba que lo cuidaba con atención, brillaba de forma hermosa con la luz que les otorgaba la fogata.

Vio con detalle su rostro, su fina nariz, sus hermosos ojos chocolate, poseía una mirada tan expresiva, tan alegre, el brillo de sus ojos era hermoso, denotaba tanta alegría. Sus mejillas ligeramente rosada, como si se hubiese puesto un poco de rubor en ella, haciéndola ver encantadora, y sus labios, los cuales se veían apetecibles, como invitándolo a besarlos.

Bajó un poco más su mirada, pasando por su níveo cuello, bajado un poco más la mirada y aprecio también sus pechos, los cuales eran algo notables, incluso un más que el de las chicas de su escuela, llegando a la conclusión de que eso era probablemente por ser un año mayor.

Hubiese seguido viendo a la chica, de no ser por un grito desgarrados de Tucker.

— ¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Así vivir ya no vale la pena! –todos voltearon rápidamente a ver que le ocurría al chico, notando que este se encontraba con su organizador en las manos.

— ¡¿Qué ocurre?! —fue Daniel el primero en tratar de socorrerlo.

— ¡Se acabó la batería! —el chico su puso de rodillas dramáticamente mientras extendía sus brazos hacía el cielo.

— ¡Tucker! ¿Estás loco? —Sam se notaba molesta en su voz, como su estuviese muy irritada— Estamos atrapados en otro país, en otro año ¿Y te preocupa tu estúpido aparato?

La chica se encontraba molesta, por supuesto que si, desde que habían llegado, había notado como su mejor amigo solo miraba a la muchacha de uniforme escolar, no le caía mal, pues no le había dado razones para ello, pero tampoco entendía porque le molestaba tanto que Danny pusiera tanta atención en ella, claro, la chica era bonita, pero no era motivo para que se le quedara viendo como idiota. Aunque…

Tal vez si conocía el motivo de su molestia.

— Sam, tra-tranquila, no es motivo para que te pongas así, no es para tanto, el siempre hace estas cosas.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba desquitándose con el chico adicto a la electrónica.

— Pe-perdón, en serio no sé que me pasó, solo… Se me hace un poco tonto que te pongas así por eso, teniendo una situación como esta.

— Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, y no hay ningún tema de conversación, ¿Por qué no platicaos un poco sobre nosotros? —sugirió Miroku.

— ¡Keh! ¿Qué nos pueden contar ellos que no sepamos por Kagome ya? —Inuyasha se molestó, él también había notado las miradas que Danny le mandaba a la azabache, y no le agradaban para nada.

— Bueno Inuyasha —le respondió el monje— si bien entiendo ellos vienen de una región diferente que la señorita Kagome, entonces, deben tener tal vez otras costumbres o tradiciones.

— Si —agregó Shippô— además, a mi me da curiosidad eso de los fantasmas.

— Pero si tú eres un miedoso Shippô, seguro no podrás dormir —Inuyasha se burló, recordando como la ultima vez que habían escuchado sobre una leyenda de un alma en pena que vagaba en una aldea por donde pasaban, los había obligado a permanecer despiertos toda la noche, pues tenía miedo de que el fantasma apareciera.

— Bueno pues, no se haya muchas diferencias entre Japón y Estados Unidos, estamos en el mismo año, y en todos lados puedes encontrar computadoras, celulares y televisiones —concluyó Sam.

— Pero, hablando de los fantasmas, no se si aquí o en ese caso en Japón se hable sobre ellos, porque, por lo que dicen, aquí solo se conocen los de las personas que en algún momento estuvieron vivas, entonces, no estaría mal que habláramos un poco sobre ellos.

Dany trato de amenizar la plática, y así, tal vez podría conocer un poco más de ese mundo y al mismo tiempo, de la joven de cabello azabache.

— ¡Bien! —el pequeño niño se encontraba muy feliz, serian como cuentos, o al menos eso esperaba, pues, siendo sincero, el comentario de Inuyasha no pasó desapercibido por el, también existía otra opción, la cual lo dejaría traumado de por vida. Solo esperaba que esta no fuera tan probable.

— Bueno, los fantasmas, vienen de la zona fantasma, que es como su propio mundo, es realmente extenso, no se realmente cuales sean sus limites, pero supongo que es tan grande como el nuestro.

— ¿Y como son los fantasmas?

La curiosidad y emoción del kitsune era mucha, y tenían toda la noche para eso.

— Hay muchos tipos diferentes, no se si los conozca todos, pero en su mayoría, al menos los que conozco, suelen ser malos, o tal vez bastante traviesos. Son casi como personas pero más…

Se detuvo un momento… ¿Cómo decirle algo así a un niño tan pequeño sin asustarlo?

— Putrefactos y macabros —continuó su amigo de gorro rojo.

— ¡Tucker! —le llamaron la atención sus "camaradas".

— ¿Qué? Es verdad.

— Además también intentan matarte todo el tiempo, o como Skullker que quiere tener Danny como trofeo. Y Maleza que convirtió a todo el mundo en comida para las plantas, e hizo que estas tomaran vida y. . .

Pero se detuvo al voltear a ver al pequeño niño castaño, y observar como este temblaba.

— De-de verdad… ¿De verdad paso todo eso? —preguntó con la voz igual de temblorosa que cada rincón de su pequeño cuerpo.

— Por supuesto, no lo estoy inventad…

— Tucker ¿Qué no ves que tiene miedo? Es solo un niño —regañó Sam.

— No pensé en eso… Lo siento.

— ¡Kagome! —Saltó Shippô a los brazos de la chica — Tengo miedo —y la abrazo lo más que pudo.

— Tranquilo Shippô, eso es en un lugar muy lejos de aquí, y dentro de muchísimo tiempo.

— Pero Kagome… si ellos lograron llegar hasta aquí, eso quiere decir que los fantasmas también podrán.

El miedo en su mirada era tan enternecedor.

— Tranquilo Shippô, estaremos bien, te lo prometo —le sonrió de esa forma en la que solo ella sabe hacerlo.

— Esta bien… pero ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?

— ¡Claro! ¿Y que te parece si antes de dormir te cuento un cuento?

— ¡Si! —se notaba más animado.

— Bueno, sobre nuestro mundo no hay mucho más que contar, supongo que Kagome ya les contó la mayoría de cosas —aclaró Sam.

— Bueno, ya que mi agenda, mi celular, mi ¡Phone, mi comunicador, mi organizador y hasta mi reloj se quedaron sin batería, me gustaría saber un poco sobre esto mundo, solo para entretenerme —fue el comentario de Tucker.

— ¿Por donde podemos comenzar? —comenzó Sango.

— Bueno, como ustedes sabrán, estamos distanciados quinientos años de su tiempo –comenzó a explicar Miroku— y al estar en otra región, las costumbres y tradiciones son distintas, así como la vestimenta. Aunque no estoy muy seguro de como sea el mundo de la señorita Kagome, me parece que también se difiere en muchas cosas con la región de donde ustedes provienen.

— Por supuesto —continuó Sango— aquí abundan una gran cantidad de seres sobre naturales, a los que llamamos yôkais, hay una gran cantidad de ellos, y muchos tipos diferentes, por ejemplo, Shippô es un kitsune, es un zorro que tiene poderes mágicos y de ilusión. Muéstrales Shippô.

Y como respuesta, Shippô lanzo su trompo mágico, el cual al momento de lanzarlo comenzó con un pequeño tamaño, para después crecer considerablemente, causando una gran ventisca que hacía que el cabello de todos se moviera. Pasaron unos segundos y el trompo regreso a su forma original.

— Wow —fue lo único mencionado por los chicos.

— Y tengo muchos trucos más, también puedo transforme, aunque durante poco tiempo, pero ahora estoy muy cansado, creo que me iré a dormir —el pequeño se emociono por el interés, tal vez se podría llevar bien con aquellos chicos.

— Shippô tiene razón —la azabache se levantó para después cargar al kitsune— es hora de dormir, sería mejor continuar mañana.

— Bueno, creo que en ese caso, todos deberíamos ir a dormir —la castaña tomó una manta que se encontraba en un cofre de madera y se recostó sobre Kirara, quien ya se encontraba transformada y se había recostado a su vez en un futón, permitiéndole a la taijiya acomodarse.

La anciana Kaede, quien se encontraba ya durmiendo, había dejado amablemente un futón para cada quien, incluyendo a cierto hanyô que se había negado varias veces, alegando que él no lo necesitaba, pero tras unos osuwaris termino quedándose callado.

El que calla otorga.

Y así, todos comenzaron a preparase para dormir.

Ooo/ooO

Una oscura habitación solo iluminada por la luz de la luna y un espejo que parece brillar alberga un ser aún más oscuro, quien planeaba su próximo ataque contra cierta hanyô de vestimentas rojas, y al mismo tiempo, lo observaba.

Él ser rio un poco y sonrió, una gran oportunidad para acabarlo.

— Muy bien, esto se pondrá interesante. Ya puedes retirarte Kanna. —la niña hizo al espejo volver a la normalidad, y salió de la habitación, dejando la habitación iluminada solo por la luz que la luna le otorgaba.

(Creo que no esta escena quedó un poco… mal, siento que le falta algo, onegai, díganme).

Ooo/ooO

Ya todos se encontraban durmiendo, solo se escuchaban a los grillos cantar. Habían logrado hacer que Inuyasha durmiera en el futón. Bueno, en realidad no, tras un par de osuwaris y un pequeño golpe quedo inconsciente y lo tomaron como dormido, así que solo lo acomodaron en el futón.

Llevaban un par de horas dormidos, hacía casi media hora, Inuyasha había pasado de inconsciente-dormido a dormido-dormido así que podía despertarse en caso de algún peligro.

Y eso fue lo que pasó.

El olor de Naraku llegó a sus fosas nasales como un osuwari, despertándolo rápidamente. Unos segundos después Miroku se levantó, gracias a la enorme esencia maligna que emanaba el nuevo visitante.

— ¿Tú también lo sentiste verdad? —el hanyô se acercó a Kagome y la sacudió un poco para despertarla. Acción que Miroku imitó con Sango.

Las chicas se levantaron, junto con Kirara, que igualmente había sentido la presencia, sin embargo evitó moverse bruscamente par no despertar a su dueña de alguna manera abrupta.

— Es Naraku —sentenció Inuyasha.

— Será mejor dejar a Shippô aquí —Kagome miró a los tres muchachos que dormían y dudo— ¿Qué haremos con ellos?

— Dejémoslos aquí —sugerencia de Sango— no creo que puedan ayudarnos en algo, vamos, se esta acercando más.

Los cuatro salieron de la cabaña y avanzaron hacia el bosque, lugar de donde provenía la presencia.

No hubieron llegado a la entrada del bosque cuando el ser con piel de babuino apareció frente a ellos.

— Inuyasha —comenzó el a hablar— me enteré de tus nuevos invitados ¿Porque no los conocemos un poco?

— ¿Qué estas planeando Naraku? —Desenfundo su espada— No te queremos por aquí. Esta vez si acabaré contigo —corrió hasta el despreciable ser y lanzó el viento cortante, creando una gran estela de polvo detrás.

Naraku en el acto con un solo salto a la derecha esquivó el ataque, una vez que el polvo se esfumó se acercó a una increíble velocidad a ellos, quedando a solo un par de metros de distancia.

— Inuyasha no te alteres. No quiero pelear. Aún. Solo quiero conocer a esos humanos —sonrió burlonamente.

En ese momento llegaron Danny y Sam corriendo.

— Escuchamos... los ruidos —respiro profundamente el chico tratando de recuperar el aliento— y... ¿Quién es el? —señaló a Naraku.

Naraku vio a los chicos por un momento y luego sonrió, esto sería muy divertido.

— Daniel. Es un placer conocerte. Veo que guardas un secreto, y parece que es uno muy especial.

Inuyasha reaccionó ante esto, sabía que no debía confiar en alguien tan rápido, probablemente todo era una maldita trampa para acabar con ellos y conseguir los fragmentos que tenían en su poder. Ese chico ocultaba algo, lo intuyó desde un principio, pero por su apariencia de humano lo ignoró por completo.

— Tonterías ¡Danny no guarda ningún secreto! —Sam se puso nerviosa, nadie podía saber el secreto del chico, no todavía, ellos tenían que contarlo cuando estuvieran cómodos con la situación.

— Oh, entonces veamos como reacciona ante la situación —e inmediatamente se transformó, dejando ver unos enormes tentáculos que se acercaron rápidamente a Kagome.

— ¡Nunca lo permitiré! —el grito de Inuyasha se escuchó, seguido de el viento cortante, que se dirigía al tentáculo que esquivó el ataque.

Danny solo miraba, y se preocupaba por la azabache, no quería que le pasara nada, ella era muy amable y bonita como para que le ocurriera algo malo. No dudaría en transformase para salvarla, no importaba que su secreto quedara al descubierto, después de todo, no sería tan malo ¿Qué podría pasar?

Naraku comenzó a atacar a Sango, intentado mantenerla entretenido al igual que al monje que intentaba protegerla. Al mismo tiempo lanzaba varios ataques contra Kagome, observando como Inuyasha la defendía con su espada, lanzando varias veces seguidas el viento cortante, pero comenzaba a cansarse, estaba jadeando un poco.

— Kagome, vete, no sé cuanto más resistiré, esta vez es más fuerte, y no quiero arriesgarte —la miró un momento y volvió a atacar.

— No Inuyasha, no te dejaré solo.

—Kagome, no traes ni tu arco, ni tus flechas ¡Vete de aquí! —gritó decidido mientras atacaba.

— No.

— No seas tonta. ¡No quiero que te pase nada! ¡Largarte! ¡O Al menos trae tu maldito arco si quieres ayudar!

Kagome entendió de inmediato, y corrió hacia la cabaña, pero antes de alejarse siquiera un metro un tentáculo la tomo de la cintura y la alzó.

Ella gritó en el acto, para después llamar a su protector.

Inuyasha quería salvarla e intentó llegar a ella, pero recibió un fuerte golpe en el estomago, lazándolo un par de metros hacia el bosque mientras seguía luchando para llegar a la miko del futuro.

— ¡Kagome! ¡Resiste! —cortó el la extremidad con su espada y sintió un gran alivió, corrió rápidamente, pero fue lanzado nuevamente por un golpe en la espalda, tirando un árbol en su camino — ¡Mierda!

Un tentáculo más se acercó a Kagome y pasó sobre su cabeza, dejándole un líquido viscoso, provocándole asco.

— ¡Que asco! ¡Suéltame! —si, estaba en peligro, y debía preocuparse más por su vida que por la estética, pero seguía siendo una adolescente y su cabello era muy preciado para ella. Además no sabía que diablos era esa sustancia de dudosa procedencia.

El tentáculo se acercó a la frente de la chica y simuló atravesarlo presionándose ligeramente recibiendo un "¡Que asco!"

— Dime Danny ¿No harás nada? ¿Dejaras que Kagome muera?

La viscosa extremidad retrocedió un poco, preparado su ataque, atravesar la frente de la hermosa miko, cosa que todo aquel que vio comprendió. Y Danny no podía permitirlo.

— Sam. Voy a transfórmame —avisó decidido.

—No Danny, podría ser peligroso.

— No puedo permitir que Kagome muera. Soy el único que puede hacer algo —miró a Sango y Miroku, que aún permanecían peleando contra un par de tentáculos, y miró a Inuyasha, a quien ya lo rodeaban tres.

La extremidad se aproximó rápidamente a la frente de la muchacha, era ahora o nunca.

— ¡Transformación! —se escuchó su gritó mientras corría rápidamente en la dirección de Kagome, transformándose en el acto.

Oh si! Por fin termine... 11:28 de la noche, aún tengo tarea, así que hoy me desvelo, pero por ahora, a contestar reviews!

rocio e-chan: Etto... si... bueno... si, mira, tarde un poquito... mi inspiración murió por un tiempo, y estoy tratando de que regrese, no quiero dejarlo. Oh si! Yo igual quise toda mi vida saber que algo pasaba, y me dije "créalo" y aquí está, amo a mi Inu, y amo su susceptibilidad en su faceta humana. Ne, ya se transforma, pero todavía falta en el siguiente cap. veras la reacción, espero sea en el próximo fin de semana. La idea era que se transformara en un momento inesperado, y aquí esta! Gracias pro comentar, espero que te haya gustado el cap.

ikuykagome: Claro! Espero que la veas, la verdad es muy buena y tiene su romance (jojo, por eso la vi XD), espero que te guste, gracias por comentar.

jeanette9a: Oh thanks for your Review. I neither speak English well, but I do the try, im on graduate, im 16 years and im studying, but, by a petition I will try translate it to English. I hope you liked the chapter. And please, you say me, how are my English?

And thanks for the information.

princessbinas: Well, i will try translate it to English, but is a little difficult, im studying still English in graduate, and still lack me learn much things about English, but I will do the intent for translate it, thanks for your review, I hope you liked the chapter.

Ok. Una gran disculpa por tardar tanto, gomen nasai! Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible. La semana que viene el fin de semana, siempre y cuando la inspiración no muera, gracias por su paciencia, y espero les haya gustado el cap. Algún error avísenme, ayúdenme a cultivarme!

PD: Alguna sugerencia para la continuación es aceptada, incluso me ayudarían.

Ja ne!


End file.
